Sleep Deprivation
by blinnn
Summary: What happens when Casey wakes up and is invited to watch some quality television at 3AM? Dasey Perhaps? ha, but of course.
1. My Fishbowl

**Author's note**: Hello there! I am sorry I haven't done anything in a while. I just reformatted my computer and I don't even have Microsoft word, I just have wordpad, and as many people know... it sucks majorly. ANYWAYS. I have been so wrapped up in making videos, even though i only made one, and just READING other fanfiction so I haven't had time to write anything new. But I did come up with the idea for this about a month ago, and haven't put it to paper yet. Well, that was until today, but anyways. Enough rambling. As I have said in some of my other author's notes to other stories, I LOVE putting things together that don't necessarily belong, which could be the reason I ship Dasey. haha but really they DO belong, so maybe its not the same. OH WELL. I could not care less. This will be I believe a two-shot, but who knows, the next chapter may be way too long, so i may put something else into a third chapter. But on to the story!

**Disclaimer!**: I do not own Life with Derek OR Scrubs.

**Sleep Deprivation**

**BTW!! SOMETHING TO ADD. YOU MAY WAN TO WATCH THE EPISODE OF SCRUBS being mentioned in this chapter of the story, it's called, "My Fishbowl" just search for it on youtube, because everytime I try to put a link in here it never works out. ANYWAYS. You may want to watch that first OR watch it WHILE reading this, because it will give you a better understanding of the story. I'm sorry that I am so difficult. But my two favorite television shows, rolled into one, sounds pretty darn amazing to me. haha**

KTHXILYXXX

Casey was awoken by the cackling of someone downstairs. She desperately tried to fall back asleep but her body wasn't having that idea. It didn't help that the laughter continued for a good twenty minutes before she gave up on getting more rest. She glanced at the clock which read 3:09AM.

_Who in the world would be up at this hour?_ She thought to herself, but she knew the answer. She slowly got out of bed and ventured down the stairs to find the source of her inability to sleep. When she was finally in the living room she saw that the television was on but was too tired to care about what was playing. She was solely interested in silencing whatever was keeping her awake.

She saw the recliner chair in use and immediately knew who was up this late, as if she didn't know before.

"Derek, normal people sleep at this hour." Casey said stretching a bit. Derek scoffed, not taking his eyes off of the television set.

"I hope you are not referring to yourself, Space Case, because you are far from being normal." He said pausing to let the insult sink in before continuing, "Anyways. My favorite show is on and I can't miss it." Derek reasoned, while pointing lazily to the scene in front of him before he let out another howl of laughter. Casey followed his line of sight to the T.V.

"Scrubs?" She asked in disbelief. "Aren't all of these repeats anyways?" She inquired.

Not releasing his gaze from the T.V he answered her, "Doesn't make them less funny!" He said.

"Just please keep it down, the rest of us are trying to sleep." Casey pleaded but Derek didn't seem to listen to her.

After a minute of silence, Casey was about to leave but noticing this, Derek stopped her. "Casey!" He called out to her and she turned around looking rather annoyed. "Come on, give it a chance. Watch it with me? Please..." It almost sounded as if he were begging her to watch it, his eyes pleading with hers. She gave him a confused look before giving in.

"Okay but only because I wouldn't be able to sleep anyways with you laughing away down here. I might as well enjoy this too." Casey spoke and Derek smiled as she sat down on the couch sitting in the middle of it. He paused the DVR and faced her looking rather excited . She shot him another look that undoubtedly said, 'What is _wrong_ with you!?'

_What did I get myself into?_ Casey thought to herself as she noticed Derek shift in his chair so that he was completely facing her; he was sideways in his recliner, his legs crossed "Indian-style" and he had a look on his face that said, 'GET READY!'

"Alright, here is the deal. This is one of my favorite episodes; it's called 'My Fishbowl'. It's about a patient named Private Dancer who got wounded in the war on Iraq and they have been taking care of him to get him back into the world and this is the episode where he gets discharged from the hospital." Derek started and Casey was a little taken aback that he was this invested in anything. _Figures, he's interested in a television show, _Casey thought to herself, mentally rolling her eyes. _I guess its good that its something we could possibly both be interested in seeing as its a medical show. _Of course Casey has always wanted to be a doctor. "So all of the people that were treating him, or just have gotten to know him at all are trying to cheer him up because he got a letter from the army that said his injuries were too bad for him to go back to fighting for his country." Derek paused catching his breath, he was excited that Casey agreed to watch this with him, because it was his favorite show, and like anyone else, he just wanted to share the brilliance of it. "Got it?" He asked to make sure she understood the background of the episode.

"I believe so." She said a little unsure of herself, "There is a patient who went to war but got injured and wants to go back but he was hurt too badly to the point where the army won't let him in, but he's well enough to leave the hospital?" She repeated to make sure she had it right, he nodded rapidly, "And now everyone is trying to make him feel better?" She added.

"Yes!" He said clapping, and without missing a beat he was turned around in his chair, lounging again, and he started the episode over from the beginning.

After about thirty seconds in Derek was cracking up at the first joke of the episode, and Casey gave a little chuckle, but it wasn't anything big. Something about having a picture so old of Dr. Kelso that the beaches were still segregated, and Kelso not even caring that it was insensitive.

Then another thirty seconds later he was cackling again as Doctor Cox made fun of the main character Doctor John Dorian(JD for short), practically calling him pathetic. Derek paused the episode and looked at Casey with a huge goofy grin on his face. "That guy is my favorite. Dr. Cox. He is hilarious, all he does is act like this pompous jerk-off and it makes the show!" Derek admitted, and Casey shook her head lightly while chuckling.

"Of course you like the pompous jerk, Derek. He is just so much like yourself!" Casey couldn't resist insulting him at this point, _too easy, _she thought.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny." Derek replied sarcastically, "Here I am thinking we're having this nice bonding moment, and you go and ruin it like the drama queen you are." He said pouting a bit.

"Der-ek! I am not a drama queen! Come on, you set yourself up on that one! You said yourself he's your favorite character, and you wonder why!" She said laughing harder at her insult.

"Whatever, if you want to be like that you can leave." He said folding his arms across his chest. It was all a little forced, he wasn't really that upset. He was more impressed that Casey could come up with an insult that fast, but he really just wanted her to admit she wanted to stay and watch it with him. His plan worked.

"Derek, come on... I wasn't serious, I want to watch it, I really do. Please, just turn it back on, I won't make fun of you or it, I promise." She said smiling sweetly and he glared at her as if considering what he should do.

"Fine, but you better not interrupt either. I will pause it when I think something needs to be explained and if you have any questions, go ahead and ask when i pause it." he explained and she just nodded and looked back at the T.V. before he pressed play.

Another forty seconds in he paused it and looked at Casey, "This is like my favorite part of the episode, because it explains all of the characters on the show in a matter of minutes. Its soooo funny!" He said and he was squirming around as if he couldn't wait to see what was going to happen next. He waited for any response from Casey, but pressed play again when he noticed she wasn't going to say anything this time.

Once he pressed play Casey glanced at him to see him mouthing along with the words to the scene.

_"Private Dancer? More like Private Mansure, as in Man he Sure has a positive outlook on life. Ha Right?!(Carla)_

_Carla ya rascal, I can't help but notice you love making jokes, what the, what the devil was it that you were saying earlier about your coffee?(Dr. Cox)  
_

_I said its so good its like crack! I'm telling you guys it really is.(Carla)_

_(weird sound that reinforces the fact that it wasn't funny)_

_You would hear crickets chirping but they were too uncomfortable by just how unfunny that actually was.(Dr. Cox)  
_

_So what? I'm not funny?(Carla)_

_Oh I think you're very funny when you're being sarcastic or you're up on your high horse, you know, as long as you stay right in your wheelhouse. And it's no different for any of us. Barbie is funniest when she is an anal retentive train wreck. Your husband sells it with a cocky attitude.(Dr. Cox)  
_

_Well you know, I do what I do, what I do, what I do, what I do.(Carla's husband, Dr. Turk)  
_

_The Janitor is amusing because quite frankly he's insane.(Dr. Cox)  
_

_I made shoes for my rabbit.(Janitor)_

_And Alice here, well... she can turn a phrase.(Dr. Cox)  
_

_(pause)_

_I assume that because I called you Alice, that you are now fantasizing about me being the maid from the Brady Bunch.(Dr. Cox)  
_

_(Dr. Cox appears as Alice from the Brady Bunch) Am I right?_

_(JD thinks: __He was.)_

_Now sadly, some people just aren't funny... but they've got funny names for example, Dr. Beardface, Dr. Mickhead, Colnel Doctor, and Snoop Dogg Intern.(Dr. Cox)  
_

_Hey, Hey!(Snoop Dogg guy)  
_

_My bad, Snoop Dogg Resident. The Todd is a sexual deviant, Laverne believes in God which is hilarious to me, and Ted is the hospital Sad Sack.(Dr. Cox)  
_

_I am?(Ted)_

_Yes.(Dr. Cox)  
_

_Aww...(Ted)_

_And Me? Well I'm funny because I commit, C-O-M-M-I-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T...Tea. I also do... uh... funny rants. To tell you the truth there is only one guy in this entire dump who's funny no matter what he says.(Dr. Cox)  
_

_Holy Hell! Are my boxers made of wool? Because my weasel's gettin' heat stroke!(Dr. Kelso)"_

At this point Derek couldn't contain himself anymore, he paused the episode once again and let out the loudest laugh Casey had ever heard come from his mouth; and she of course had heard a lot of laughter from him, mostly directed at her misfortune. Anyways, Casey was also laughing pretty loudly at this point, the thought of an old man talking about his 'weasel' made her cringe in the way that you can't help but laugh.

After their laughter died down a little, Derek looked at Casey who was clutching her side and trying to gain some sort of composure. _I knew I could loosen her up._ He though as a smirk made its was on his face. By this point she was ready for more of the episode, seeing as they were only about four minutes in. Derek however couldn't bring himself to press play on the remote. In fact, he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from Casey. Her smile was so exuberant he couldn't look away from her. She noticed that the picture was still stuck at the same place and wondered what was taking Derek so long to press the button, or if there was something wrong with the DVR. She glanced at Derek who saw her looking and quickly looked back at the T.V. Clearing his throat, he started the episode back up.

Casey wondered what was going on, and why Derek had been so solemn for a moment even though a few seconds before, they were both cracking up about the show. She didn't have much time to think before J.D, the main character of the show said, "Bitches Leave!" and Derek started laughing once again, which in turn made Casey realize that the show was playing again and something funny was said.

A minute later Derek sang quietly along to the brief theme song of the show, "I can't do this all on my own, no i know... I'm no superman... I'm no superman." Casey smiled lightly while looking over at him, but he was too consumed in the show to realize that she was doing so. _He just sang, and well I might add. It wasn't like his na, na, na number that he used to do for D-Rock. It was... sweet. In a... theme song kind of way._ Casey thought, and once again she was brought back to reality when his laughter erupted and Casey heard the 'snoop dogg resident' that was mentioned earlier, say something about his 'hoes' while carrying a snake around his neck.

* * *

"What? Why was he fighting a hobo?" Casey asked after the Janitor said something about losing blood while fighting a hobo. Derek sighed, pausing the DVR.

"Casey... didn't we discuss this? You are not to interrupt. You wait until it is paused to speak." Derek spoke in a calm yet annoyed tone.

"Okay, well... its paused now... so can I ask why he was fighting a hobo?" Casey reasoned.

"K. Casey. Something you have to know about the Janitor. He's crazy, which was mentioned **earlier** in the episode, but you obviously weren't listening." Derek explained and Casey mentally smacked herself.

"Right! I forgot it was him! So he's crazy, and he just says outrageous things sometimes, right?" Casey tried to understand.

"Right. Whether he actually does the things he says, is beyond me. Or anyone really. No one really knows, but he says them, and that's what makes him funny." Derek said, now smiling at the accomplishment of teaching Casey something. She nodded and he took that as a sign to press play.

* * *

"Woah." Casey breathed out when the blonde doctor of the show, Dr. Elliot Reid, admitted to trying to kill herself once. Derek sighed once again, and paused the scene, which wasn't exactly necessary because it went right to commercial. Hearing his sigh, she tried to cover herself. "Sorry, Derek. It was just kind of... um... sudden? It was just a reaction, i wasn't asking a question or anything." Casey explained.

"No, Case. Its fine, I just kind of forgot this part was in here. If it were to get out that I actually like a T.V. show with even the least bit of drama in it... well my rep would be shot." Derek answered, he didn't really care though. This was his favorite show, and if people made fun of him for watching it, so be it. He wasn't entirely ashamed.

"Oh, please. There's nothing wrong with liking a little drama. I should know... being the Drama Queen as you say it." Casey said in mock annoyance.

_You are a queen alright, _He thought, looking at her with a gaze that he could only describe as need. Once that entered his mind he shook his head. He just wanted to get this over with now. He pressed play on the remote once again.

Derek gave a wheezy laugh as the Janitor announced to the fish he was holding that he had to pee. And then another one when everyone in Private Dancer's hospital room agreed that JD was hopeless and JD had no idea what was going on. And then of course another one when Doctor Turk announced to everyone in the room that Carla, his wife had Vaginal Dryness.

Then another loud cackle came from him when Turk let out his fart and started flying, as if the pressure from his fart was enough to lift him into the sky.

* * *

Once the episode was over Derek heard a sniffle come from the couch. He rolled his eyes before looking over to see Casey wiping her eyes with her hand.

"That was so cute." She said holding her linked hands to her chest like the hopeless romantic that she was. The episode had ended as Dr. Elliot Reid telling Private Dancer that he was a great guy and yaddah, yaddah, yaddah. Happiness all around!

"Yeah, yeah." Derek said emotionless. He was just glad it was over so that he could get out of this awkwardfest that he was in with Casey.

"Der-ek." She said moving on the couch in the direction of his recliner. Once she was within hitting distance she playfully smacked him on the arm. "You know it was cute, so don't deny it."

"I didn't!" He said defensively, but he probably shouldn't have said anything at all because hearing his response, Casey's eyes lit up.

"Oh, Derek, you _do_ have a heart." She smiled at him giggling a little.

"Don't go telling people that." He mumbled and was making a move that implied he was getting up out of his chair.

He was already standing up when she spoke.

"Leaving so soon?" She asked innocently.

He looked at her, and immediately regretted it. She looked as if the world was about to end if he walked up those stairs.

"Uh... I was planning on it." He said, scratching the back of his neck, trying to think of something better.

"There aren't anymore episodes you want me to watch with you?" She asked. She really had no idea what was making her ask such things, but it was as if she couldn't stop herself.

"Well I _know _there is one that you would like... but maybe another night, I'm pooped." He explained.

"Oooh! What's that one about?" She asked excitedly.

"I don't want to give it away... but it's called, 'My Musical'." He continued. Her eyes widened in delight of the title.

"Sounds interesting! When are we gonna watch it?" She asked, caressing his arm. At this point she was standing up right in front of him, dangerously close, one might add.

"Ummm..." Derek sputtered, "I..." He was at a loss for words and it was then that Casey realized how close she was; she backed up a bit and he gave a slight sigh, "Meet me here again in twenty-four hours. Well... We'll say 3:00AM tomorrow? I guess, if that's how you explain it." He said, he really had no idea what he was talking about and just hoped that she had a better understanding.

She nodded and bounded up the stairs to get some sleep, leaving a confused Derek to stand in the middle of the living room, contemplating what exactly was going on.

_Why was Casey standing so close? Why did I call her a Queen? Why did I want her to even watch this show with me in the first place? Why did I offer to watch another? _He groaned outloud while slightly pulling on some of his hair. Realizing these questions probably didn't have a logical answer right now, he retired to his bedroom too. He lay there for a good hour and a half trying to get the image of a smiling Casey out of his mind.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**: Alright, I know this is kind of long, and I know its kind of confusing, but you should probably watch the episode of Scrubs before reading the next chapter if you didn't do that for this one, because it's easier to understand. So just go to youtube and search for My Musical 1/3 and watch all three installments of it. Obviously, it being a full episode, it doesn't fit into one video so there are three! My Musical is by far MY favorite Scrubs episode, so just letting you know. haha


	2. My Twenty Four Hours

**Author's note:** Alright so, sorry I took a few days to update, but i just couldn't get the time to write anything. At work, we have a new boss who is messing up the schedule and while i usually work in the mornings, this woman is scheduling me for the night shifts, and screwing up my whole schedule. Thank heavens she is only doing this temporarily. My old boss should be back soon. Anyways. I know i told everyone to watch "My Musical" for this chapter... but there isn't an episode in it. But don't worry that will be coming next chapter. I just really wanted to show what would happen in the twenty-four hours between the two...events? i guess you could call them. Anyways, this was way too long to actually keep going with the episode thing, so I figured, why not just keep it going in chapters! Well I hope you all enjoy this, and thank you for the amazing reviews so far! Keep 'em coming! :)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek!_

**Sleep Deprivation**

The next morning Casey woke up with a smile on her face. She couldn't help but feel giddy with anticipation of what will be happening later on tonight. She looked at the clock on her nightstand and read the time: 9:37AM. Casey gave an exasperated groan and threw the covers off of her. It was Saturday morning so it wasn't as if she had to be anywhere, but she didn't enjoy the fact that she still had the whole day ahead of her. She desperately wished that time would go by all too quickly and suddenly it would be 3:00AM. Unfortunately, that was only a wish.

She made her way down the stairs after getting ready for the days events, which incidentally, were quite bland. On her part, anyway. She went straight to the kitchen and found someone she'd least expected to be up this early.

"Derek?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Princess?" He asked and he turned around with an annoyed look on his face. He noticed she was staring at him, her mouth agape and eyebrows risen. "It's not polite to stare, Space Case." Derek added and Casey immediately fixed herself, closing her mouth and looking anywhere but at him. "Is there something you would like to say?" He asked, a smirk quickly appearing on his face.

"Well.." She started, regaining her composure, "Why are you up this early?" She finally got out before walking over to the fridge and grabbing some fixings to make herself french toast.

"If you must know..." Derek started. He immediately tore his gaze from her and looked down at his cereal, playing with it nervously, "I have a date." He finished and the next thing he heard was the loud sound of a bowl breaking on the ground. He looked over the counter to see a very fidgety Casey trying to pick up some of the bigger pieces of the broken bowl.

"Klutzilla strikes again." He mumbled before getting up off of the stool and making some sort of effort to help her. He grabbed a broom and dustpan and start sweeping up the remainder of broken porcelain that was left on the floor. Seeing his out of character behavior of helping her clean, Casey looked up from where she was squatting on the ground, a look of fear and confusion in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked him while standing up and putting her hands on her hips. It was her turn to sport a cocky grin at him.

"I'm helpi-" He started, but stopped immediately as he realized exactly what he was doing. Fortunately, the rest of the mess was cleaned up and he emptied the contents of the dustpan into the garbage before putting the cleaning supplies away. After doing so, he walked back over to Casey and pointed a finger at her before speaking, "This... never happened." Derek warned and Casey raised her eyebrows.

"Sure." She said smiling sweetly at him.

"Don't be getting any ideas, now. I am _not_ going to do this, _ever_ again. Just because we had a little whatever it was last night, does not mean that anything has changed." Derek said getting closer by the second. Before he knew it, he was just as close as Casey was to him the night before.

"Right. Gotcha." Casey said, trying to hide that she was frowning on the inside. _Does this mean he doesn't want to watch the other one tonight? _Casey thought. Derek smirked and took a step back.

"But we're still on for tonight, don't worry." He said as if reading her mind. He sealed the deal with a wink and turned on his heel to walk out of the kitchen. Casey didn't notice until he was gone, that she was holding her breath, which she let out as soon as she heard the front door slam. She placed the back of her hand to her forehead to make sure that she didn't have a fever. _Why am I suddenly feeling so hot, or maybe so cold? _She thought as chill took its permanent place over her. _It couldn't be Derek. He does not have this affect over me!_ She shuddered at the thought of her annoying step-brother being able to make her feel this way.

She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, trying to comprehend anything that had happened. Thinking about this would get her nowhere because well... the theme of her thoughts... namely Derek, was not something that one could think about. He was unpredictable yet reliable at the same time. He knows exactly how to get under Casey's skin, but knows how to loosen her up as well. He is the only person who can make her forget everything she has learned about being a good person in a matter of seconds, but that is what made her life fun. _Wait, does that mean I think Derek is **fun**? _Casey shook her head. _He isn't fun... he's messy and obnoxious, and the way he walks around thinking he's almighty and god-like? Pathetic. Then why can't I stop thinking about it._ She decided to turn the television on to see if that could distract her for a little while. She was never one to be a couch potato, but today... there was something appealing to the thought of taking a shower, putting on some warm, _new_ pajamas, and coming downstairs to watch a movie or two. _Also... it would pass the time until I got to spend some one-on-one time with Derek._ She smacked herself for the thought.

She took it upon herself to find a few movies that she so desperately wanted to see, and set them on the coffee table. She wondered why no one else was up yet, until she saw a note on the stairs that she hadn't seen coming down.

_Casey,_

_Took the kids to a movie, then the park and then out to Dinner_

_Buy yourself and Derek some food, money is in the cookie jar._

_-Mom_

Casey rolled her eyes at the thought of her mother and George trying to spend quality time with the other children. They knew Casey and Derek were too old for that kind of stuff, which both of the eldest teens were thankful for. However, Casey believed that Lizzie and Edwin probably weren't too thrilled out their Saturday being taken from them by their parents who think they can buy their love.

Although Casey was annoyed by the parents' desperate attempt to be a family, she was thrilled because she had the house to herself, as Derek was on his date. The thought of that made her stomach twist and she felt sick to her stomach. _Why in the world is this happening? Why do I care if Derek goes on one of his floozy dates with a girl with an IQ smaller than her shoe size? _That... she could not answer. She didn't really care right now, she just wanted to get the day over with, starting with her shower.

* * *

Once she was all ready, clad in her most comfortable PJ's: A white tank top with really fuzzy, pink pajama bottoms that had multi-colored stars on them. She was raring to go. She pressed play on the DVD player and started her day of relaxation.

Halfway through the first movie, she realized she really wanted to some popcorn to go with her movie. So she paused her it and went to go make some... about five minutes later, she was all set and started her movie again.

Once the first movie was done, she was fully content with the outcome of it. She wasted no time before placing the next movie in the DVD player.

* * *

Derek came home, and to say the least, he was pissed. He was about to slam the front door shut when he noticed someone was asleep on the couch. Looking closer, that someone... was Casey. He stopped for a second, and just stared at her, placing his jacket on the hook. He seriously still contemplated slamming the door, seeing as Casey was the reason for his disdain. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. He quietly closed the door and walked over to the couch, crouching in front of where she lay, sleeping. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face and smiled at her, taking in the obvious beauty that was staring him right in the face. He looked at the rest of her body and couldn't help but think of how wonderful she looks in something as simple as her favorite pajamas. He stood back up, and looked around the room, once he found what he was looking for he walked over and picked it up. Walking back over to Casey, he draped the blanket he had just acquired over the sleeping form on the couch. He sighed slightly before walking up the stairs to his room.

_Why do I have to be such a pushover sometimes? I just had what was probably the worst date of my life, all because of Casey, and what do I do? I come home and treat her like a Queen!_ He thought, mentally scolding himself. He sat on his bed with his arms behind his head and thought about what had just happened.

* * *

_"Oh Derek, you are so sweet." Derek's date, Rachel said, caressing his arm as they were sitting in a not-so-fancy restaurant. They had already eaten their food way before but were now just sitting and talking.  
_

_"Well, you know... I try." He lied. This girl obviously had a crush on Derek and he was just using her for some lip action, of course. He's no whore, okay maybe sometimes, but not usually._

_"I'm having a great time." She smiled at him lovingly._

_"Yeah, me too Casey." He said and his eyes grew wide as he realized what exactly he just did. Rachel shared the same look of shock, but with a little bit of disgust mixed in.  
_

_"Casey? Your step-sister, Casey?" The girl asked. _Wow, she's smarter than he thought_, he added sarcastically in his mind._

_"Listen, I can explain." He said, not knowing exactly how he was going explain this._

_"Well, I don't want to hear it. You are a disgrace, Derek Venturi!" The girl yelled and of course the whole restaurant had to be looking at him, before she stormed out. He left some money on the table and stormed off almost exactly the same way as Rachel had. But more manly, of course._

* * *

_What the hell is wrong with you, Venturi? _He asked smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand. _Casey McDonald should **not** be able to make you act this way. You are losing your cool, no. This isn't going to happen. **She **is not going to be the reason that I...change. _The thought was making him sick, but he couldn't help but think of all the good things that she has made him do in the past. Not that he would admit that he actually wanted to do them. She was the one girl that could make him do things that he wouldn't normally do, not that she would force him. She just had that affect on him. She made him _want_ to be a better person, not make him think he _had_ to be better, like Sally had made him feel.

Casey was different, _Casey is... Casey,_ he thought and he could just feel the butterflies fill up his stomach the way they always do when he thinks about Casey.

* * *

Casey woke up more comfortable than she had been before she fell asleep. She didn't know when she fell sleep, and she didn't really care. She looked at the clock: 8:59PM. Had she really slept that long? She must have been really relaxed. She made a move to stretch but it was easier said than done. She looked down to find out what was restraining her to see a blanket. _I didn't have one before..._ she thought. She then sat up and looked around the area for any clues of who might have put it on her. There were two pairs of shoes on the mat buy the door, one being her own, and the others were of someone else who she didn't believe would place a blanket on her, but sure enough, she looked at the coat rack, and there it was... his infamous leather jacket.

She smiled to herself before getting up and putting the blanket away, being the neat freak that she was. Noticing the small mess she had made in the living room, she picked up the popcorn kernels from the floor and put them in the now empty bowl that once held the rest of the popcorn. She cleaned up the area and decided that she should go to her room. Maybe some computer time would be good for her.

She was sitting contently at her desk when before she knew it a figure was sitting on her bed. She rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Yes, Derek?" She asked in the same annoyed tone that he had used earlier that morning.

"You! You ruin everything!" He accused, wagging a finger at her.

"And what did I ruin this time?" She asked, a little tired of his current mood-swing attitude.

Derek knew by answering this truthfully, he was stepping into dangerous territory but he knew it had to be done. "My date." He admitted.

"And how did I ruin your date when I was nowhere near you?" She asked getting angry by the second.

"You don't have to be near me to ruin everything in my life!" Derek explained, standing up in anger.

"Really? And how is that possible?" She asked innocently, but still not losing any of her frustration, while standing up to match him.

"Oh please! Like you don't know. You and your stupid escapades last night. You know how close we were? Very close, it made me quite uncomfortable, might I add. Anyways! You can't do that stuff! It makes me crazy!" He confessed and they were now, just as close as they were the night before. Hearing his confession, Casey backed up a bit with an expression that could only be described as shock. She hadn't expected that answer, she didn't know what she expected, but it was definitely not _that_.

"Well?" Derek asked, growing weary of her silence and her petrified expression.

"Well... don't play coy! You were staring at me too! Not just when we were extremely close, but before that... I _know_ you were doing it, right before... uh... J.D. said, 'Bitches Leave' or whatever. And this morning, you were the one who came close to me! Plus you winked at me!" She tried to turn the tables, but he wasn't having that.

"Don't pin this on me, Missy. You were the one who made the first move!" He argued.

"What _move?_ I did nothing of the sort! I just didn't want you to leave!" She spat, and let out a gasp, covering her mouth. _What am I saying?!_ She thought, but it was too late, Derek heard what she said and plastered that Venturi smirk on his face, which made her roll her eyes.

"Well, well... does McDonald has something to say?" He asked slyly, while moving closer to her.

"Oh please. Don't try to act cool, you know it doesn't work on me." She pushed him back slightly.

"Obviously it does. Or else you would have wanted me to leave last night." He said, his eyes penetrating hers.

"You don't know what your talking about. I don't find you attractive because you act like a pompous jerk, you should know that." She said, breaking from his gaze and looking at the floor.

"Then why _do_ you find me attractive?" Derek asked, hoping that something inside would break and she would spill her guts. No such luck.

"Please. I do not." She lied, and he knew she was lying, but he also could tell she was uncomfortable. He backed away from her and walked over to the door.

"Well, you should know... I find _you_ attractive because you're smart, breathtakingly beautiful, and you are the only one who actually challenges me... See you at 3AM." He added nonchalantly before closing the door behind him.

Casey didn't know what to think. Of _course_ she found Derek attractive... but, she didn't think admitting it to him right then and there would do her any good, so she lied. He had to of known she was lying because he wouldn't have just admitted that stuff to her. She had no idea what she was going to say to him when she saw him next.

Then it hit her. They hadn't eaten dinner. Well he probably did on his date, but of course, being him... he's always up to eat more. She on the other hand was starving because all she ate today was popcorn, seeing as her french toast idea was shot down when Derek told her he had a date. Anyways, she decided that even though it'd be awkward, she would ask him if he wanted dinner.

She made her way over to his room and didn't even think about knocking, they never do, why start now?

"I find you attractive because you are obnoxious, cute, and you, of course, challenge _me_. Do you want some pizza? My mom left us money for food." Casey blurted out as if it were an everyday occurrence to admit you find your step-brother attractive.

Derek stood up from his desk and quickly made his way over to Casey, not wasting any time in capturing her lips with his own. She hesitated for a second but eventually gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck. After about half a minute they broke for air and Derek smirked, looking into her eyes. "I love Pizza."

"I know." She said before she leaned up and kissed him this time. Still as meaningful and as passionate as the first.

After another minute Casey gently pushed him away from her and he look at her confused. "I am _really_ hungry." She said impatiently and he just smiled at her with a light chuckle.

**AN:** Alright, Once again, sorry about the lack of scrubs epiosode, but i think this was a good replacement, don't you!? haha. Anyways, I won't give a date of when the next chapter will be up because I am sure I will just disappoint you by not having it up by that time. haha review and don't worry it should be soon! :)


	3. My Musical

**Author's Note:** Wow... so you all have my permission to throw things at me... seeing as it took me FOREVER to update this. At first, I didn't have a real reason.. writer's block, I might purpose... but after I had actually gotten some inspiration... I just haven't had the time to write... I'm in school for Nursing and the program if anyone knows... is REALLY a lot of work... and very time consuming.. so that AND the fact that I've been working at my actually JOB... and mix in my dad being in the hospital for about a month now... its just not a pretty time right now.**Alright,** **ANYWAYS...** here it goes. I tried my best at this chapter because I really didn't know how Derek was going to react to the episode... because its not in his character to like an episode like this... I don't know. But I guess it was more for Casey anyways. Oh well. I hope you enjoy it! & thank you for your reviews and whatnot. They make me happy! :)

**Sleep Deprivation**

**My Musical**

Casey couldn't sit still as she lay in her bed, waiting for when she was able to talk to Derek again. A few minutes prior, they had decided to stay clear of each other until their get-together.

* * *

_"Casey, calm down, we're just eating dinner." Derek tried to calm a jittery Casey. They were at the dinner table, eating the pizza that they had ordered, sitting across from each other, like always. She was looking anywhere but at him and at the moment that he spoke, she jumped. She didn't say anything in reply so Derek sighed and tried again, "You know... nothing has to be different." He continued and Casey gave him a puzzled look._

_"How are things not different? We just kissed... not to mention admitted we find each other attractive." She argued frantically._

_"You didn't seem to mind when you kissed me." He said pointedly._

_"I was caught up in the moment!" She explained, "Its just kind of... sudden is all." She added when she noticed the hurt evident in his features. His face lightened a little before he grabbed her hands in his, rubbing them lightly with this thumbs._

_"Listen Space Case, Do you like me?" He asked. _

_Casey was shocked, _How can he insult me while being so adorable at the same time, damn him! _She thought_. _She could only muster enough confidence to let out a "Pshhh!" She lied, not looking at him. He could see right through her, and she knew it as he made a face that so obviously said, 'yeah, right.' Casey noticed his face and she immediately changed her answer without thinking, "Yes." _

_Derek smirked and Casey rolled her eyes pulling her hands out of his. He immediately realized his error. "Sorry, old habit. Anyways, I like you too. So don't worry about anything." He explained._

_Casey's features seemed to soften. She leaned forward again and pulled his hands into hers this time. "You are such a softee." She said smiling. He pulled his hands away quickly and pointed a finger at her._

_"I am **not** a softee." Casey just laughed at his attempts to recover himself. In response to her laughter, Derek folded his arms across his chest and pouted._

_"Oh stop, you big baby." She coaxed, but he wasn't complying. She looked him over before starting again, "You know what... on second thought, stay that way; your pout is absolutely adorable." She finished and it took everything in his power not to look at her. When he didn't say anything, Casey decided she would go a different route. "Well... since I'm done eating and no one is here to keep me company... I think I'll just retreat to my bedroom..." She said, pausing for affect, "Alone." She finished._

_That got Derek's attention and before she even could get out of her chair he grabbed her by the wrists. "Don't go." he pleaded with her, "Or at least let me go with you."  
_

_"Oh! He speaks! Sorry, D. but you had your chance and now I'm going to my bedroom to **read**__." She informed him._

_"You really think reading will be more fun that anything that we can do with our parents gone?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.. Right after the words tumbled out of his mouth, the front door opened and the family waltzed in._

_"Hey you two!" Nora said before noticing how they were joined at the hands. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What's going on?"_

_Derek thought quickly on his feet, as he was 'Lord of the Lies'. "Casey here wanted the last piece of pizza and I will not let that happen." Derek said glaring at his step-sister who was still being held by her wrists._

_"Whatever, I don't want it anymore." She carried on with the lie that Derek set up and pulled her hands back, rolling her eyes in false defeat. Derek applied his famous smirk and took the last piece of pizza from the box. He literally had to stop himself from gagging because he was already filled to the top: he couldn't possibly eat anymore. Casey knew he was having trouble, but decided it was best if she just let him deal with it himself._

_"Alright, well... we're all pretty tired, so we're going to bed. Make sure you clean up after yourselves." Nora reminded and they all dispersed to their bedrooms._

_"Maybe its best if we just stay clear of each other the rest of the night... you know... so the fam. won't be too suspicious as to why we're actually getting along." Derek offered once he knew everyone was out of earshot._

_Casey nodded, "Good idea. I'm going upstairs now." She said smiling. She made her way around the table before he pulled her into his lap._

_"You sure this is good for your digestive system?" She asked, laughter parading her voice._

_"I couldn't care less about my digestive system right now." He said before planting a kiss on her lips._

_She smiled before pulling away, "Your mouth tastes like pizza. And lots of it. You better brush your teeth before three A.M, mister." She said in a stern but loving voice. He rolled his eyes playfully as she got up from his lap and went up the stairs._

* * *

That's how she got to where she was now: In her room, trying not to look at the clock, but not succeeding. _I'm sure Derek isn't having this much of a problem!_ She thought.

If she only knew that on the other side of the wall, a very frantic Derek was pacing whatever feasible part of his floor that he could. After about twenty minutes his body grew tired of the action and he plopped down on his bed. Letting himself sprawl across the mattress, he groaned rather audibly.

Casey heard a loud groan from the room next to her and felt a little relieved knowing that he, too was going a little insane. Casey dared to look at the clock: 12:31AM; she sighed, laying the book that she was trying to read on her face.

**NEXTROOMOVER.DUH!NEXTROOMOVER.DUH!NEXTROOMOVER.DUH!**

Derek looked at his alarm clock hesitantly: 12:32AM.

_Maybe I should just ask Casey to meet me earlier, we are just watching it from the DVR._ He mulled the idea over in his head. _No, that would mean showing that I am vulnerable... that idea's out._

"I've got to find something to keep me busy." He said aloud to himself. He sat up on his bed and searched around the room for anything that could keep him busy. He thought about going on the computer, but there was really nothing he wanted to do on there and its not like anyone was online at this hour. He saw his stereo, but decided that the other people in this house like to sleep right about now; also it wouldn't keep him preoccupied long enough. Then finally he spotted his guitar. He smiled at the thought of actually finding something time consuming.

He walked over to his guitar and picked it up, along with his over-sized headphones. As he started strumming away, practicing his chords and whatnot, Casey was having trouble staying focused on that same book from before. In fact... the same page. Alright, it went as far as the same sentence. She just kept re-reading it and it still had not really registered in her mind.

"Ugh!" She announced throwing the book so it hit the wall. "I'm a mess!" She said to herself. Without thinking, she shot out of her bedroom and made her way over to the big red door and opened it, once again, without knocking. Derek didn't hear the disturbance in his room because he was listening to the sounds that his guitar was making. Casey made her way over to where he was sitting on his bed and pushed the headphones off of his head, so they were hanging around his neck. His face showed his surprise before he looked up to see Casey standing beside him, her arms crossed and her foot tapping. She almost looked angry, but Derek knew better; it was frustration. He was about to speak when Casey took it upon herself to interrupt.

"Here I am in my room trying to pass the time by reading. And I can't even get past the first sentence, and you are in here, playing away on your guitar. Life is easy for you, isn't it?!" She rambled, pacing and speaking with her hands.

"Kay. In case you didn't notice, _**Case**_... It took me like an hour just to realize I could at least **try** and play this thing to pass the time. For the most part, I was pacing. You of all people know something is driving me crazy if I am _pacing_." Derek explained, putting away his guitar and headphones.

"Well, just so you know, your idea to stay away from each other, really sucks." She pouted and he put his hands on her shoulders, staring into her eyes. "What's wrong with us? Usually we'd jump at the chance to be away from each other?" Casey added.

"Yeah, well every other day we don't admit that we like each other." He reasoned. She sighed and looked at the ground.

"Hey. Don't you sigh at me!" He reprimanded playfully. She smiled at him and he moved his hands from the position on her shoulders, to around her back, bringing her closer. She complied, wrapping her arms around him too, placing her head under his chin, against his chest. He kissed the top of her head while gently rubbing her back.

"The rest of the family is probably asleep now... do you want to just stay here with me before we go watch scrubs?" He offered. She just adjusted her head so that she was staring into his eyes and nodded. He smirked and picked her up by the way that he was holding her, their bodies held tightly together. He then threw her gently on his bed. She was too busy giggling to notice the devious glint in his eye before he climbed on top of her and started placing sweet, yet passionate and meaningful kisses on her neck and collarbone. She let out a small moan as he did so. He smirked before making his way up to her lips and placed several pecks on hers. She smiled at him when he pulled away just to look at her face. She then took his pause to her advantage by taking hold of the back of his neck and pulling his face towards hers and kissing him feverishly.

After a kiss or two, she pulled back and he went back in for a kiss but she denied it, moving her face sideways so that his lips landed on her cheek. He furrowed his eyebrows at her and she smiled sheepishly.

"You didn't brush your teeth." She laughed. He rolled his eyes and got off of her to go to the bathroom and follow her orders.

She just lay in his bed, waiting for his return. While he was gone she looked around the room just to pass the time. She had been in his room so many times, but this was really the first time she had gotten a good look at it. The walls plastered with hangings from bands and concerts. Old road signs that he probably didn't steal himself. She smiled when her eyes landed upon his desk and she saw a picture frame with his two favorite girls in it. It was a picture that he had taken a while back that showed Casey holding Marti in the air, and they were both smiling like crazy. Casey had never seen this picture in his room before now. But as mentioned before, she never really looked. He came back into the room to see Casey holding the picture, smiling. He cleared his throat to make it known that he was back.

She twirled around and sighed in affection. "This is so cute! I didn't know you had this in here." She smiled.

"Yeah, well... since you asked, I only had it because Marti looked so adorable in it." He lied, and she looked at him in disbelief, "Or at least that is what I would have told you if you would have asked before." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head nervously. She put the picture back on his desk and walked over to him. He instantly wrapped his arms around her, shutting the door with his foot. "I brushed my teeth, see?" He said, and he blew a large breath into her face.

Casey contorted her face into disgust, "Thank you, Derek... but next time you don't have to blow in my force." She said with a hint of laughter in her voice. Derek smirked as his plan to make her smile worked.

"And how do you suggest i do it?" He asked seductively.

"Like this..." She said with a smile, before placing a soft kiss on his lips. It was sweet and only lasted a few seconds, but they were both grinning like Cheshire cats when it was over.

"I like that technique better." Derek smirked.

"Well then its settled! From now on... whenever you need to prove to me that you brushed your teeth, that's what you do!" She explained as if it were a serious procedure. Derek couldn't help but chuckle at her determination. "That is... if you're okay with that." She added with hopeful fear on her features.

"Is this your way of asking me if there is anything serious between us?" Derek asked trying no to show any emotion in hopes of getting the truth out of her.

"No!' She defended all too quickly; He knew it because his face contorted in disbelief. "Yes." She gave in, which of course made him smirk. "Der-ek!" Casey shoved him playfully, "Now is not the time to act smug! What exactly is going on between us?"

Derek's smirk was replaced by a look of concern. He stepped towards Casey and put his hands on her shoulders. "Case, I hope you know that I wouldn't play around with your feelings; I wouldn't have told you how I felt or kissed you unless I wasn't completely sure it was what I wanted... or in this case, what I needed. I need this to happen, Case."

Casey looked taken aback... in a good way though. "And what exactly do you need to happen?" She physically gulped.

"Us. I need to be able to call you mine, and yeah, yeah; I know... you aren't property but I don't know how else to sa-" He was interrupted by those lips he had recently become familiar with.

"So is that a yes?" Derek asked breathlessly after a mini-make out session.

"Yes, Venturi; I'll let you call me 'yours'." She said smiling at him.

He raised his eyebrows in a deviant way as his eyes widened. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before she felt a gentle push and she fell backwards onto the bed.

She giggled in delight as he made his way on top of her and started nibbling on her neck. They were onto their next activity: tonsil hockey!- for a while before Casey broke apart to ask a question.

"What are we going to do until 3AM?" She asked, breathing heavily.

"Well, I think what we were doing is a great idea!" He replied honestly.

"Derek, do you think we can make out for two more hours and fifteen minutes!?" She couldn't believe that it was possible.

"Well, God knows I'd love to... but you might have something there... we may run out of air before then." Derek debated his thoughts out loud. Casey just nodded in response. Derek seemed to have made up his mind and rolled over to Casey's side, laying a hand across her flat stomach.

"Wanna take a nap?" He offered. Casey mulled the thought over in her head... She _was_ tired, but what's to say they were actually going to wake up at 3AM?

"We can set an alarm for 3AM just in case... Case." He said, as if reading her mind. All the while making an uncomfortable face at the two, 'case'-es in a row.

"Alright..." She agreed and got comfortable by snuggling up to her new boyfriend. He set his alarm quickly before getting comfortable himself. They softly drifted asleep in each others arms after Derek places a kiss on his girlfriend's forehead.

* * *

As the alarm for 3AM sounded, Derek woke up to turn it off, waking Casey up as well.

"Time to watch Scrubs!" Derek said excitedly. Casey chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Let's get to it, Loverboy." She mocked, getting out of the bed.

"Um... Loverboy? No, I don't think so!" He argued playfully.

"Oh, don't lie, you love it." She smiled, walking out the door, leaving a very taken aback Derek.

"Uh, no, no, no!" He started, wagging his finger and following her down the stairs, "I don't love it. Take it back." He ordered when they were both in the living room, standing in front of each other with their arms crossed.

"Nah." She shook her head and smiled, "You know... denial isn't very attractive on you." She lied.

"Hey! **Everything** is attractive on me!" He argued, motioning to his body.

She stood there, taking in the form of his whole body, and outwardly laughed, "Okay... right." She winked at him. His face contorted into an expression of fake hurt, while he clutched a hand over his heart.

"I'm hurt." is all he said.

"Oh stop being a baby; you know I'm joking." She said, sitting down on the couch cushion nearest to his recliner.

"Yeah, you better be." He said, choosing to walk past his recliner and sit next to Casey on the couch. She didn't seem to notice the change in seating arrangements as he grabbed the remote and made his way to the episode that he wanted her to watch.

"Here we go." Derek said hesitantly, pressing play on the remote.

(About a half of a minute into the episode)_  
As for me, ever since my pregnant girlfriend left, I've been a little clingy with my roommate.  
"J.D., I'm going to get a drink out of the water fountain, you wanna come?"  
"Please Elliot, I'm not that desperate..."_ Although I am a little parched, and I could hold back her hair.

Derek let out a normal sized laugh at this point._  
_

_(Someone falls over and J.D. and Elliot run over to her to see what is wrong, and right as that happens music starts playing.)  
"How many fingers do you see?" "Call 911, emergency."  
"Why are you singing? Wait. Why am I singing?"  
"Is there someone here with you?" "Someone that we could talk to?" (She shakes her head)  
"Are you okay?" "Are you alright?" "Are you okay?" "Are you alright?"_

Derek dared a glance at Casey and saw that she was smiling widely at him; so he decided that he would pause it with an unnecessary eye roll.

"What's with the smile?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, its just you knew I would like this episode because its a musical." She said nonchalantly, "Its just cute that you immediately knew I'd like this one... because you know... I like musicals!" She added laying her legs over his lap.

"Yeah, well... that's me for ya: Cute." Derek smirked.

"I'd be careful with that smugness if I were you. You obviously don't know where my feet are." She said placing a smirk upon her own face. His smirk quickly disappeared and he glanced down in his lap to see that her feet were in a very... sensitive area.

"Oh-Kay! Well, we don't want that happening..." He said pulling her feet to his right so that they weren't on his lap anymore, but they were on the other side of his legs. In turn, her head slid off of the arm rest of the couch and into the corner where the cushion meets the arm. Not a comfy place, if I have to say so.

"Derek! This isn't comfortable!" She complained.

"Fine then how about this?" He asked offering a hand to her to pull her up from her position. In a swift motion he spun her around on her butt so that her feet were now where her head was and her head was in his lap.

"Well, this certainly is more comfortable... but I can barely see the T.V.; all i see is the ceiling..." She replied.

"And my wonderful face!" He added, now looking directly at her from above her.

"Yeah, as lovely as that is, I'd like to enjoy the show." She continued. He huffed audibly and turned her body on its side so that she could see the television.

"Happy now?" He said, not as frustrated as he wanted to be.

"Very." She smiled, draping her right arm over his lap, propping her head up with it so that she was a little more comfortable.

"Great." He said starting the episode back up.

_"The mind's a freaky thing Elliot, maybe she does hear singing."  
"Yeah well. I haven't sang since the sixth grade talent show, when I sang Pat Benitar's 'Hell is for children' and then afterwards Mr. Shammin, the M.C. said, 'No, actually, Hell is for everyone that had to hear you sing that song' My mom was so mad, she slept with him and ruined his marriage."  
"Well let's see how she's doing."_

Derek let out another hearty laugh and Casey smiled as she heard music starting up again.

_Hello, I'm Dr. Kelso; I'm delighted that you came. So the Dr.'s_ _say you've fainted and you don't know what's to blame. Well put your mind at ease, theirs no ill we can't outsmart; on behalf of all who work here, Welcome to Sacred Heart!  
Our Facilities are Excellent, you couldn't ask for more.  
As long as you avoid the bathrooms on the second floor.  
This is Dr. Cox, I'll be giving him your chart.  
& that's Dr. Kelso, the Kiss ass of Sacred Heart._

Derek let's out another laugh at this.

_You say you burned your hand real bad, we'll fix you up with gauze.  
Perhaps you need your fat sucked out, or want a smaller Schnoz!  
Hey!_

another laugh.

_You've caught and STD from some tasty little tart.  
We swear! We won't judge you, here at Sacred, here at Sacred, Here at Sacred Heart.  
One more thing that I should mention, if what I've heard is true...  
And everyone one up here's to be singing to you...  
Your case is very serious, and we better start...  
'Cause if you think we're singing, you belong at Sacred Heart!  
Doctors, patients, nurses, dead guys!_

Laugh.

_Welcome to Sacred Heart!  
(everyone goes back to normal behavior and not singing)_

Loud laughter emits from the body underneath her.

_"How 'bout this for an explanation? She's coo-coo pants!"_

'Of course Derek would laugh at that joke' Casey thought and before she knew it, the people on the show were singing a song about bowel movements... 'Why did Derek think I would like this, again?' She asked herself. It occurred to her then, that it was the best of both worlds. While the cast of Scrubs was singing,_ Everything comes down to Poo, _Casey realized that this episode had its crude comedy, which Derek, of course, LOVED; but it also had the music attributes that Casey admired. Derek chose a perfect episode for her to watch. She smiled to herself, staring blankly at the screen. She was hardly taking in anything that was going on.

_We're gonna miss you Carla!... (Blah blah blah, people are going to miss that main nurse character because she is taking a break from work for a year to watch her newly born baby.)_

"Ooh! This is like my favorite part!" Derek said, lightly shaking her, maybe to make sure she hadn't fallen asleep, but honestly, she wouldn't miss this for the world.

_Dr. Cox, I'm not crazy!  
Am I still singing?  
Singing like a bird...  
Dr. Cox huge news... I pulled some strings and got the parking spot right behind yours! Bumper buddies!  
Still, your not ne-hearly as bad as her(points to J.D.) Do you know how much you annoy me? The answer is a lot, should I list the reasons why? Well I don't see why... not.  
Its your hair, your nose, your chinless face, how you always need a hug. Not to mention all the manly Appletinis that you chug.  
That you think I am your mentor just continues to perplex. And Oh my God stop telling me when you have nerdy sex!  
Oh by the way, last time Kim was in town, we got some Appletinis and poured 'em on our good parts!  
See now, Newbie, that's the thing you do that drives me up a tree, 'cause no matter how I rant at you, you never let me be! So I'm stuck with all your daydreaming, your wish to be my son. It makes me suicidal and I'm not the only one; no iIm not the only one...(Shows Janitor about to sing about how much he hates J.D.)  
So now that is why I call you names like: Carol, Jane and Sue. Like Moesha, Kim and Lillian, Suzanne and Betty-Lou.  
Regardless of the names I pick, my feelings are quite clear... you're a pain in every day, of every month, of every year.  
(The woman who fell from earlier starts to sing about needing help and whatnot)  
_

Derek laughs to the point where is crying. Obviously not the upset kind, the kind that you get when you laugh just a little too hard. Of course, Casey being on top of him felt pretty much every bounce that he made as he was laughing. She turned her head to look at him and chuckled seeing him wipe the light tears seeping through.

"You were right, this episode is great so far." She said smiling up at him. He was broken from the trance of his favorite television show by his favorite girl.

"Yeah, its awesome! Oh! This part's good too!" He said, pointing back at the T.V. for her to follow.

_We are running a test that's a waste of our time, but at least she'll accept that she's medically fine, she'll admit that she's nuts of I'll have to say 'snore' just give her the CAT scan, and show her the door.  
(A bunch of other people sing stuff that isn't so important... or entertaining.)_

Derek lets out little chuckles here and there.  
Then it happens... He gets all excited and jumpy before trying to get her attention.

"Casey! This really is, the best part of the episode, its probably the most popular too, I'd be surprised if you hadn't heard of it before... but listen, its the BEST!" He explains.

_Let's face the facts about me and you: A love unspecified.  
Though I'm proud to call you 'Chocolate Bear' The crowd will always talk and stare.  
I feel exactly those feelings too, and that's why I keep them inside, 'cause this bear, can't bear the world's disdain, and sometimes its easier to hide...  
Than explain our Guy love, that's all it is; Guy love, he's mine I'm his, there's nothing gay about it, in our eyes.  
You ask me 'bout this thing we share...  
And he tenderly replies...  
It's guy love, between two guys.  
We're closer than the average man and wife; that's why our matching bracelets say Turk and J.D.  
You know I'll stick by you for the rest of my life...  
You're the only man whose ever been inside of me!!  
Whoa, whoa, I just took out his appendix.  
There's no need to clarify,  
Oh no?  
Just let it grow more and more each day.  
Its like I married my best friend...  
But in a totally manly way.  
Let's go!  
Its guy love, don't compromise, the feeling of some other guy, holding up your heart into the sky...  
I'll be there to care through all the lows,__  
__I'll be there to share the highs!  
__It's guy love, between two guys._  
_And when I say... I love you Turk, its not what it Implies._  
_It's guy love, between... two... guys.  
No hands.(Hug)_

Derek clamped a fake 'heartwarming' hand to his chest and sniffled mockingly after Casey let out an "Awwwwww."

"You know Derek, they remind me of you and Sam..." She laughed.

"Uh... well from your experience with the show... I'll ask you why?" He questioned, pausing the episode.

"Well you two, are like joined at the hip, you know." She offered.

"Yeah, we're best friends... but J.D. he's a sensitive guy... and well.. I guess that would be Sam... but in a later episode, they say something to the affect of... 'we're kind of married.' and you know.. that doesn't scream Sammy boy and I." He explained.

"Well, as you said, I don't know much about the show... so from what I see. They remind me of you two. And you won't change my mind, so there!" She stuck out her tongue for emphasis that the conversation was over. He sighed and started the show back up again.

_Well I always thought that family was the most important thing to Puerto Ricans..._

Derek let out a rather large laugh and tried to refrain from slapping his knee, seeing as there was someone on top of it at the moment. Casey was confused as to why he was laughing so hard, _I don't get it, its not that funny.. its just racist is what it is..._ she thought, well that was until she heard the first part of the next song...

_I've had it up to here so let me make it very clear, because I swear I'll never clue you in again.  
Every time that you profess I come from Puerto Rico...  
Yes?  
For the last time Turk, I'm Dominican!_

Casey let out a large laugh as she finally understood why Derek was laughing earlier.

_Don't make a big to-do, I was simply testing you...  
Then why'd you tell J.D. our baby's 'Black/xican'  
Babe, you know I know the truth.  
Well I need a little proof, so list all you know about me or no sex again.  
Uh let's see... Your names is Carla, you are Latina,  
Impressive...  
You're a nurse, your mother's dead, and wait I got it, three sisters.  
Turk!  
Two sisters? Well I'm sure you have a brother who's a huge jerk-off.  
Tell me what's my middle name?  
Okay I'm tired of this game, Let's forget it, I give up, I guess you win again.  
But its not just me who gets mixed up, by all this crazy ethnic stuff.  
Sorry, even I know, She's Dominican. Boo Yah!  
Did I grow up in Illinois or was it Michigan?  
How long before we met was I in medicine?  
Was our wedding song the Beatles or Led Zeppelin?  
Am I freakin' Puerto Rican or Dominican?  
The thing is guys... remember facts, like what Derek Jeter hit last year which was 303, and that is why our brains are maxed...  
and there's no room for things like birth dates or elasticities.  
Well thank you for the glimpse into the workings of the inner man..  
Let's talk about your job and not the fact that your...  
Dominican!  
You're not staying home from work?  
Would that make you happy Turk?  
I'll support you if you choose to earn the Benjamins.  
Then I'll return to work today! Are you sure that, that's okay?  
I say Si! Which is yes, in Dominican... and Puerto Rican.  
TURK!  
But you're Dominican._

Casey clapped after the song was over.

"That was by far the best song so far!" She smiled happily.

"Hey, what about Guy Love?" He asked defensively.

"No offense, Derek. But I thought this song was much better. Maybe its because it is more like the old fashion Spanish musicals that I have grown so fond of." She pondered. Derek just sighed once again and turned his attention back to the TV.

"Oh you'll like the next one too." Derek added before it started.

_We'll be... friends forever, we're gonna be friends forever.  
We will always be true. Friends forever, we're gonna be friends forever.  
I'll always be there for you!  
We're as close as...  
The vena cava and the aorta.  
We're best friends just like, Amoxicillin and clavulanic acid!_  
_The Tibia the Fibula, the left and right ventricle.  
A hypodermic needle and a latex tourniquet__.  
Diverticulitis and a barium enema!  
__The vena cava and the aorta.  
__Amoxicillin and clavulanic acid!_  
_The Tibia the Fibula, the left and right ventricle.  
A hypodermic needle and a latex tourniquet__._  
_The vena cava and the aorta.  
__Amoxicillin and clavulanic acid!_  
_The Tibia the Fibula, the left and right ventricle.  
A hypodermic needle and a latex tourniquet__.  
(The music slows down)_

When Derek realizes whats coming next he moves his hand to the back of Casey's head and starts stroking her hair. Before she even realized it, she had fallen asleep, missing the ending of the show. The calming feeling of his fingers running through Casey's hair inadvertently caused Derek to fall asleep, himself.

* * *

"Uh... what's going on in here?" Casey's eyes shot open as they heard a voice from behind them. Derek turned around to see what had caused the disruption of their sleep.

"Dad! Nora!" Derek grinned sheepishly looking down at Casey's form, still laying in his lap. _Uh Oh!_

A/N: So yeah, there will probably only be one more chapter, but who knows... things aren't always what they seem. ahah but I hope you enjoyed it, whoever is still reading it.. :( I'm sorry that I'm a big loser! lol


	4. My Aftermath?

**Author's Note:** ...Okay... so I know, that I'm the biggest loser ever! But here is the reasoning behind my lack of update! One: I had HORRIBLE writer's block for this chapter, and THIS chapter ONLY. (when I say this, I mean... I wrote a whole 'nother one-shot easily, but this chapter freakin' killed me) Two: I decided that well past halfway through my first semester or college, that I no longer wanted to be a nurse... so I had a REALLY hard time trying to get out of that crap. Three: My dad is no longer in the hospital... but he's in a nursing home, and he'll be on dialysis for the rest of his life. He hasn't been home for over a month maybe more... and I just miss him. So there's that. The biggest reason though, is that I had writer's block for this crap of a chapter. haha Its really not great... I hope it pleases you, cuz it just didn't do it for me. Its been pretty much done for a few days now, but I feel like it still isn't done, but there is NOWHERE else to go with it, so oh well! haha Enjoy more than I did! :) Review if you want. I would understand if you didn't haha.

**Sleep Deprivation**

Chapter Four: My Aftermath?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, & I wish I didn't own this chapter. haha

"Casey!" Derek yelled in disgust, "Get off of me!" he added pushing her on the floor.

"Derek!" Casey screeched as she struggled her way to stand up.

"Would you like to tell us what was going on?" Nora asked persistently.

"Not really..." Derek mumbled under his breath.

"Well, mom. Last night, I was _trying_ to sleep but _someone _couldn't contain his laughter. When I went downstairs to make him quiet down," An eye-roll from Derek, "He suggested that I might like the show he was watching so I agreed to watch it and we fell asleep. I must've moved in my sleep somehow and that would probably be how we ended up in _that position_." Casey explained with a tone of disgust at the end.

The two heads of the household were hesitant, but supposedly they accepted this semi-believable answer as truth. "What were you two watching?" George asked curiously.

"Scrubs." they both replied simultaneously.

"Right... well we are taking the kids to breakfast. You want to come?" Nora offered.

"No thanks, I'm going back to bed." Derek replied lazily, making a move to leave.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass, I'm reading a really great book that I can hardly put down." Casey declined.

"LAME!" Derek yelled as he was walking up the stairs. Casey scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, just don't kill each other while we're gone." George warned.

"I'll try my hardest, George." Casey said with a smile before following in Derek's actions: going up the stairs.

She got into her room and she was pinned against the door after shutting it. Before she could even respond her mouth was covered by someone else's, passionately. The feeling that washed through her was too wonderful to fight. However, needing air, they broke apart from each other, breathing heavily.

"Der-ek." She playfully hit his chest, still trying to catch her breath.

"Mmm?" He replied making his mark upon her collarbone.

"Der-mmm." She started, but found her judgment being clouded by Derek's fingers lifting the edge of her shirt and scavenging the area.

"What's the matter, Case?" Derek started, placing his hands up the back of her shirt and kissing the skin behind her ear. "Cat got your tongue?" He whispered seductively before taking her lips with his and kissing her deeply. After giving into the kiss, she ran her hands to the waist band of his pants and placed her thumbs on the inside. Pulling away slightly Derek nibbled on her lip.

"Calling yourself a Cat, Venturi?" She said cheekily. He smirked, pushing her down on her bed.

"Me-ow" He added raising his eyebrows suggestively. She giggled as he crawled on top of her and placed kisses in as many places as possible.

"Derek, what ever happened to you going back to bed?" Casey questioned as her boyfriend tried to unbutton her top.

"A lie. To have a chance to be alone with my girlfriend." He smirked, hovering over her, "What about your book?" He argued.

"I never got the chance! I came in my room and you jumped me!" She explained with laughter parading her features.

"Hey, you have to admit this is more fun than any book could be." Derek said as he rolled to her side, gorwing tired of holding himself up.

Casey pondered the thought in her head for dramatic affect. Finally she made an indifferent sound as to say she could go either way. This made Derek's face slump into a playful annoyed glare in her direction causing Casey to burst into a fit of laughter.

"I'm only kidding! God, you're so gullible these days." Casey mocked.

"Ha Ha, very funny. You know what I do to jokesters?" Derek said deviously.

"Hmm?" Casey questioned.

"I suck their blood!" He said as if he were a vampire and captured the skin where Casey's jugular vein is in his mouth, sucking and nibbling at it. After he was sure there was a mark he pulled away from her neck and pressed his lips against hers. After sharing in a passionate kiss, they pulled away to catch their breath.

"Oh, well... I rather like that punishment." Casey said raising _her_ eyebrows.

"Mmm Hmm." Derek said placing small kisses on her neck right where he had just been.

Casey fought with her hormones before pushing Derek away from her gently.

"Alright Buster, I'm still kind of tired. Let's get some sleep." She said and he gave a pout, "Nuh uh! Don't give me that pout; I'm immune." She smirked before turning on her side away from Derek.

Knowing he wasn't going to win this battle, he decided to make the best of it and snuggled up to Casey, placing a lazy arm across her waist.

After a small kiss on her shoulder they drifted comfortably off to sleep. Enjoying just being in each other;s company... finally the way they wanted to be: openly in undeniable love.

**Author's note**: Alright, its finally over. haha Don't get me wrong I loved the story itself. But the last chapter was crappy. haha & I know it, so don't be afraid to review with some critique because I should know how bad it is. haha. Now be on the look-out for new one-shot that I just wrote too. :) I'm not sure what I'll call it. I think it'll be "Derek 2.0" But I'm not sure so don't set that in your mind.


	5. My Big Explanation

AUTHOR'S NOTE: WOOH. Its up and running. haha, sorry it took this long to get the chapter up, but I've been majorly busy. School, work, video requests. haha CRAZY GOOD. Anyways. If you don't know about it already... go to: www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=SeriyxkfJxQ (REMOVE THE 'DOT'S AND REPLACE THEM WITH REAL ONES) Its the Dasey Documentary!!!!!!!! Make a video, do SOMETHING, the fate of Dasey depends on us, and I, for one, and not going to just hope and dream that it will happen, I'm doing something about it. So you do it too! NOW. lol :) ANYWHO, ENJOY MY CHAPTAH.

ALSO: TESUH I LOVE YOU. :) haha

* * *

**Sleep Deprivation**

a Life with Derek Fanfiction

**Chapter Five: **_My Big Explanation_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LwD.

"What's your excuse this time?" a voice sounded in Casey's ears. Her eyes slowly opened as a result of her slumber. Derek's arm was suddenly removed from her waist and she instantly missed his warmth.

"Uh- Uh, D- Dad!" Derek stuttered making as much distance between him and Casey as possible. Still facing away from the doorway, Casey's eyes widened in fear but she didn't dare move.

"Derek. What is the meaning of this?" George asked trying his best to sound authoritative.

"Its uh- its not what it looks like." Derek said nervously.

"Then what is it, Derek? 'Cause it looks like you're in bed with your sister." George accused.

"_Step_-sister." Casey corrected involuntarily, forgetting that she decided to stay quiet.

George's eyes went wide, "And that makes a difference?" He asked angrily.

"It makes a _huge_ difference, Dad!" Derek answered impulsively. He knew he may have been making things worse by arguing with his father, but he wouldn't stand for what was happening at this moment. His Dad was mocking him. He knew he thought he had good reason to do it, but as far as Derek saw it there was nothing wrong with what he and Casey were doing.

George's expression faltered but returned in full force seconds later.

"Look, George... We were just taking a nap. You don't have to scold us for being inappropriate." Casey explained rationally.

"I don't? Because it seems as thought I do, Casey. You and Derek can't take naps in the same bed, _that_ is inappropriate." George lectured.

"How so? Casey and I aren't related. You know that." Derek stated. George rubbed his face with the palms of his hand, roughly.

"Okay. You two need to explain yourselves in great detail. But first, I need some aspirin." George said before leaving the doorway.

Casey and Derek shared a nervous glance at each other. Casey's stomach twisted in fear as scooted closer to Derek, showing her insecurity. Derek put his arms around her and smoothed his hand over her arm, soothingly.

* * *

"Casey, please explain to me what is going on. I'm having a hard time believing anything George has told me." Nora pleaded solemnly.

Casey looked down in shame as Derek took her hand in his own and squeezed it for support. Taking a deep breath, Casey worked up the nerve to respond.

"Mom... Derek and I are... dating." She explained cautiously.

"What?!"

The four people glanced towards the stairs.

"Lizzie!" Casey announced nervously, adding a chuckle.

"Lizzie, go back upstairs, this is between Casey, Derek and us." Nora ordered.

"I'm only leaving to get Edwin and Marti. We should all hear this; if Casey and Derek are dating, the whole family should know." She reasoned before going back up the stairs to get the rest of the clan.

George sighed, running his hands through his hard.

"Did you think that this was a wise idea?" He asked seriously.

"Idea? You make it seem like some stupid fling that happened because we were bored! We really like each other!" Derek argued.

"No, you just think you like each other." George responded.

"You don't know how Derek and I feel about each other!" Casey's outburst caused everyone to look at her, especially the new additions to the room: Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti.

Marti made her way down to the couch and sat on Derek's lap. Derek rubbed Marti's back sincerely, smiling at her.

"Smerek?" She asked, looking at him with wonder in her eyes.

"Yeah, Smarti?" He responded.

"I believe that you love Casey, even though Daddy and Nora don't." She told him. Casey watched their exchange happily.

"I'm glad we aren't alone then, Smarti." Derek replied looking into Casey's eyes.

"Marti?" Nora called; the little girl turned her attention to her step-mother. "Are you sure you're okay with it?"

Marti smiled widely and nodded her head, vigorously. "I'm positive Nora. Can't you see it?" She glanced back at the new couple who now both were holding each of Marti's hands.

Nora and George stared at each of their children in awe. Looking at George, Nora passed him a knowing glance, to which he nodded in understanded agreement. Nora took a deep breath which broke Casey and Derek out of their intense match of staring into each others eyes.

"Alright, you two. Although George and I aren't... thrilled about this... situation." She started; Derek managed to hold back his eye roll, "We're willing to give you two the benefit of the doubt whether or not this will work out in the long run." Casey opened her mouth to remark but was thwarted by her mother's hand being raised, "I'm not finished." Casey looked down in embarrassment, "There will be rules."

"Rules?" Derek asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, rules. You live in the same house as your girlfriend and you're still under 18, there's bound to be rules placed upon you." George explained. Derk sighed in disappointment.

"Like, no sleeping in the same bed." Nora started. The two teens grew hot with embarrassment at the statement. "No... make-out sessions."

"Ever?!" Derek asked desperately which made Casey laugh. "You think its funny? He just said we could never make out!" He reiterated. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least not in front of anyone. You can peck but... I'd ease in to it slowly because the family will need time to adjust."

Derek visibly relaxed, causing more laughter from Casey. This time she was able to stifle it.

"We will _not_ leave you two alone for an extended period of time. If you want to be together alone, go out on a date." George explained.

The two teens nodded.

"No..." George started, looking at the younger children nervously, "intimate relations." He finished cautiously, glancing at all of their expressions. Casey and Derek both stilled, eyes wide, while Lizzie and Edwin grimaced. Marti was smiling broadly playing with a her bracelet mindlessly.

"Which leads me to... no closed doors when you're both in the room."

"Dad! That leaves no time to make-out!" Derek argued and Casey smacked the back of his head, "Ow! I mean... good plan!" He corrected, catching the glare his girlfriend was sending him.

She leaned closer to him and whispered, "That's what the movies are for, shut up!" A smile broke out on his face.

The two heads of the household looked fearfully at them then at each other. "Hey, hey, hey! No whispering sweet nothings!" George ordered impulsively.

Derek threw his arms up in the air as to display defeat. "We might as well go back to fighting every morning, Case!" He spoke sarcastically. Casey rolled her eyes, playfully.

"Fine, fine... you can whisper. But the final rule, is that... You _have _to go public at school." Casey quirked her eyebrows at George's statement.

"Uh, not that I'm objecting George, but... why is that a rule?" She asked.

"Because you will have to deal with this criticism as long as you two are together. We want you to known what it'll be like and you have to be responsible." Nora explained. They nodded in understanding.

"Meeting adjourned?" Derek asked hopefully.

"The meeting is adjourned when I say it is." George barked. The family sat in silence for a few seconds before, "Meeting adjourned." Derek laughed as his father smiled.

The family dispersed until it was only Derek, Casey and Marti on the couch.

"Thanks, Smarti. If you hadn't said what you did, I don't think Dad and Nora would have agreed to this." Derek said looking down at his little sister who was laying across both Derek and Casey's laps.

"Don't mention it Smerek." She started, then her face hardened with thought, "Love is hard to come by sometimes, and we should embrace it when it does." She finished, in a serious tone.

"You're a very wise eight year old." Casey told her, chuckling.

"Yeah, well... I read a lot of greeting cards." She smiled before getting off of them and running up the stairs.

Derek looked around before placing a quick peck on Casey's lips. "That went better than I thought it would." Derek stated happily.

"Really? You don't think they gave us too many rules?" _I mean, this was Derek, after all._

He shrugged, "Eh, you're worth it." He said nonchalantly before grabbing the remote and turning the TV on. Casey stared at him, mouth agape. She had _never_ heard him say anything so nice to her before, and now he's gonna play it off like it didn't mean anything? She chuckled at him shaking her head before leaning back into the couch and facing the TV.

Derek was flipping through the DVR. She knew what he was thinking.

He settled upon the episode, "My Happy Place" and pressed play.

* * *

A/N: Alright, now go watch "My happy place" on YT, or you could watch it on the ABC website.. :) Its a Season Eight episode! YAY! I love the new season of Scrubs, Mmm. lol Read and review if you would like to!


End file.
